


Последний урок Джафара

by Mister_Key



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 04:23:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17974439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key
Summary: пусть вас не смущают имена: ни к Салах ад-Дину, ни к Джафару, ни к реальной местности это никак не привязано, мне просто нужны были имена, а эти подходили лучше прочих.Штампы, нон-кон, "её грудь поднялась, как обычно, соски отвердели", пошлая псевдовосточная нца





	Последний урок Джафара

Сквозь дырочки решётки просочились первые лучи солнца, светлым узором упали на край ковра, кувшин для омовений и россыпь свитков, в беспорядке брошенных на стол ещё вчера. 

Юсуф проснулся — недостойно рано, как подобает просыпаться не наследнику, но простолюдину, милостью Аллаха наделённому необходимостью подхватываться ни свет ни заря и бежать за ежедневным своим куском хлеба, и не помолившись-то толком, — и несколько минут лежал неподвижно, смиряя дыхание и старательно забывая явившееся во сне.

Не забывалось. 

«Мне обещал тебя не Джафар», ну надо же! Как прихотливо вьётся нить видений, каких только узоров не сплетёт — и всё попустительством спящего рассудка… или, как порой бранились евнухи, стороживших его покои, иблисовой злобой. Впрочем, у этих Иблис во всём был виноват, от разбитой чаши до безвременной смерти.

«Не Джафар!» Подумать только…

Как маленький, Юсуф натянул на лоб покрывало, ещё хранившее дуновение сна, зажмурился, беззвучно шепча молитву, отгоняющую зло, и тут же убедился, что это бесполезно: страшные горящие глаза так и пылали в вновь воцарившейся неверной темноте. 

Не Джафар. Кто же, помилуй Аллах, мог быть виновен в том, как низко скользнула жемчужная нить судьбы наследника Шираза? Кого, как не собственного визиря, мог и должен был винить он, сын славного отца из могучего рода, теперь принуждённый быть хуже чем наложником — заложником чужой воли?

Думать об этом было горько, а не думать — невозможно. Тихо, чтобы не потревожить спящих за дверью евнухов, Юсуф сел, сердито посмотрел на глухо звякнувший пояс и только теперь понял главную странность утра, пришедшего за столь пугающим сновидением.

Ничего не болело. Не отзывалось тягостным напряжением на малейшее шевеление тела, не напрягалось бессильно под поясом, не пронзало стиснутые соски, не горело в самой глубине — нет, весь он, Юсуф, был как облизанный ветром и солнцем камень, гладкий, лишённый трещин и внутренних изъянов — ничего подобного он не испытывал, кажется, никогда.

«Я пришёл за тобой. Ты мне обещан!»

Страх и жгучая похоть оставили его, как и было обещано, и Юсуф вознёс бы благодарность Единому в небесах и на земле, если бы не боялся, что оскорбит его признательностью за то, что получил от иблисоваотродья.

Муэдзин крикнул с ближайшей башни, мир за сквозной решёткой стал наполняться звуками: плеск воды из кувшина, полусонная скороговорка проснувшейся стражи, быстрые шаги слуг, щебет потревоженных птиц — и над всем этим, широко и пронзительно покрывая город голубых башен, великий Исфахаан, сердце Шираза, звучал и звучал голос, возносивший хвалу Аллаху. 

***

Накануне

— Нет! Пусти! Оставь меня, ты, проклятый пособник нечистого!

Он мог биться сколько угодно: шёлковые путы, стянувшие локти за спиной и связавшие ноги, не оставляли шансов. Гладкие, тёплые от жара тела, тугие — нет, не выскользнуть и не порвать. 

Не освободиться.

Ненавистное голубое одеяние, шитое золотом по подолу, появилось в поле зрения; ткань натянулась на сухих крепких коленях, стоило Джафару присесть, его напряжённый член тяжело качнулся между бёдер, на миг обозначив себя под одеждой, и Юсуф, сын Айюба, прозванного Ад-Дином, зажмурился, чтобы не видеть.

Он знал, что Джафар его вожделеет: такого не скрыть, когда стоишь над обнажённым растянутым телом и опускаешь на него длинную розгу. Проклятый колдун обожал чужую боль и был удивительно крепок телом и чёрной своей душой — если у него всё ещё была душа, а в том у многих возникали сомнения. 

Впрочем, их предпочитали держать при себе. Жить хотелось.

С закрытыми глазами стало только хуже: теперь Юсуф видел и себя, и колдуна не глазами тела, но очами души, и вид этот был ужасен. Как в горячечном сне, вызванном лихорадкой ширрт, легко может явиться джинн или ифрит, так и в его теперешнем жалком состоянии чудилось всё сразу: прикосновение сухой старческой руки, обтянутой пергаментной кожей, медленное движение пальцев по спине, укус холода — это волшебное кольцо на безымянном «лекарственном» пальце, которым Джафар размешивал свои бесчисленные зелья, — всё, что неизбежно последует за этим укусом и что так возмущало его мужской дух, дух воина и правителя…

Дух будущей жертвы.

— Отпусти меня, и твоей голове не придётся расстаться с шеей, — выдохнул он, понимая, что просит, что Джафар вновь довёл его до крайности и вынудил умолять. Разгневавшись, визирь держал его в узде воздержания уже почти месяц, неотступно караулившие Юсуфа невидимые слуги не позволяли не то что коснуться себя, но даже потереться о слишком мягкую постель, пропахшую розами и его собственным бесплодным мускусом. Джафар не морил его голодом, не травил зельями, никогда не бил, если только не считал необходимым наказание розгой, и даже это наказание не имело ничего общего с поркой кнутом на базарной площади — ну, почти ничего. Сейчас Юсуф, наверное, предпочёл бы кнут: жалящие удары, от которых в огне вопит всё тело, были бы не так страшны, как медленное пламя, терзавшее его днём и ночью. — Пусти, Джафар!

Шёлковые путы стиснулись чуть сильней, болезненная тяжесть в налитых яйцах сделалась непереносимой, и Джафар погладил его по волосам, паучьи-длинными пальцами сжал затылок, потянул, принудив задрать голову и показать лицо. Горящий чёрным огнём взгляд остановился на Юсуфе, морщинистое лицо разгладилось удовольствием полного обладания, ничем не ограниченной власти, узкие губы разошлись в улыбке, обнажив удивительно белые для старика зубы. 

— Ты совсем себя измучил, глупый мальчик, — констатировал Джафар. От него пахло жгучим перцем, жестоким пустынным солнцем и зельями, нужными для самого чёрного колдовства. — Ведь я предупреждал, что упрямство не даст тебе ни покоя, ни радости, покорность же дарует и то, и другое.

Юсуф поискал языком влагу в пересохшем рту, но не нашёл ни капли. Мог бы — плюнул бы ядом, как страшная кобра, что, говорят, может жить лишь под той землёй, что полита кровью предателя, но что колдуну его яд? Разве что умыться. 

Он задёргался, отчего шёлковая сеть впилась в него с новой силой. Стянутые за спиной локти взвыли болью, тугой цепью, натянувшейся от кончиков пальцев до самых плеч и дальше, под лопатки, ноги заныли от бессмысленных попыток бежать, вспыхнули свежими отметинами ссадины от розог, со вчера покрывавшие зад, в висках предупреждающе застучала кровь. О том, что творилось в паху, Юсуф отказывался даже думать; Джафар умел понимать самые тайные, постыдные желания человека, едва взглянув на него, а его, пленника своего тщеславия, нарочно держал над раскалённой решёткой вожделения, не позволяя ни обжечься до боли, ни получить сладкое облегчение.

— Отойди от меня, старик! Иблисовоотродье, потомок нечистого!

Джафар не обиделся. Он никогда не обижался, просто тех, кто считал его врагом, очень быстро постигали несчастья, неудержимые и обильные, как горошины из мешка, и фантастически изобретательные, как базарный воришка, любой ценой идущий к цели. Первый год после смерти отца Юсуф не мог понять, почему всё ещё жив; потом, после того, как Джафар пришёл к нему впервые — понял. Джафару нужна была смерть великого завоевателя, укротившего и собравшего под своей рукой земли от голубых гор Пертиджи до самого края мира, населённого странными созданиями, но ему была не интересна смерть наследника великого Шираза. Только мучения и унижения, равных которым не знал ни один благородный человек, и страшная судьба, ожидавшая в конце.

Пальцы, сжимавшие кудри на затылке, разжались, прошлись по мокрой от натуги шее, стирая пот, небрежно зацепили ошейник. Лазуритовые и золотые колокольцы, украшавшие этот рабский знак, дрогнули, отозвались тонким мелодичным звоном — звуком, до сих пор принуждавшим кровь вскипать яростью. Сколько времени ни прошло, а Юсуф всё не мог к нему привыкнуть. Сколько раз в мгновения слабости он думал, что однажды сумеет не дрожать от этого перезвона, притвориться смиренным, обмануть чужую злую волю, подпустить колдуна к себе и вынудить ослабить путы, убить его, едва лишь представится шанс — и столько же раз горячий дух, наследие отца, не позволял переступить через себя, не давал сдаться.

— Очень скоро ты избавишься от меня, мальчик, — в голосе Джафара слышалось и облегчение, и сожаление, и неудовлетворённое желание, и угроза — всё сразу. –Тогда и наступит пора вспоминать эти дни с благодарностью и тоской по утрате.

Юсуф зарычал, точно зверь, и попытался достать его зубами. Ошейник тут же сжал горло, повинуясь злому колдовству, и несколько секунд перед глазами не было ни голубого льна, ни золотого шитья, ни роскошного убранства комнат, только живая шевелящаяся тьма. 

— Глупый, глупый мальчишка, — выплыло из этой тьмы. — Не сжимайся так, ты сам делаешь себе больно. Что же будет, когда твой супруг решит взять положенное сокровище?

Мог бы — Юсуф бы одной силой души переломал бы длинные пальцы, так лениво и умело скользящие по коже. Лезущие… лезущие, куда не заповедал заглядывать Аллах. Сокровище!.. насмешка, не иначе. Джафарвсегда был щедр — несомненно, чтобы подчеркнуть разницу между богатством клетки и жалкой участи пленника, прячущего свою участь под слоями драгоценного шёлка, — и никогда не жалел для него настоящих сокровищ — душистой амбры и жемчуга, золотых подвесок и рубинов, прозрачных и чистых, как голубиная кровь, и фарфоровых ваз, розово-белых, точно лепестки вишни, и бесчисленного множества других вещей, за обладание которыми многие отдали бы всё, что имели, — но что значат драгоценности для того, кто утратил главную из них — свободу?

— Н-нет… а-ах… будь тыпрр-р-рокля-а-а-а…

Джафар никогда не жалел и его самого. За это единственное Юсуф мог быть ему благодарен — и был бы, не окажись ярость сильнее, не кусай его стыд так глубоко — глубже любой золотой или бирюзовой игрушки, втиснутой в тело.

Та, которой Джафар лично заткнул его перед вчерашней поркой, всё ещё была внутри и давила невыносимо. Попросить вынуть? Джафар иногда прислушивался — не так к его стонам, прятавшим в себе невысказанную просьбу, как к голосу здравомыслия. Если суметь разжать зубы и выговорить мольбу?..

Нет, ни за что.

— Не… надей…ся, — выдохнул он, чувствуя, как жгучая сухая ладонь скользит по спине, прослеживает хребет и рёбра, мнёт мышцы, соскальзывает на бока, оглаживая их точь-в-точь таким же движением, каким умелый конник успокаивает бешено бьющегося жеребца. После того, как добьётся от него покорности и заставит встать смирно, роняя хлопья пены с узды. — Я не… сдамся!

Джафар только вздохнул, точно говоря — что ж поделать, упрямство рода Ал-Аддин вошло уже в пословицы и сделалось известно и Единому на небесах, и Иблису под землёй, но нет ничего, с чем не справилась бы терпеливая, методичная, ежедневная жестокость. Его пальцы погладили Юсуфа по пояснице, нырнули под пояс шальвар, распустили завязки и потянули ткань вниз. Юсуф крепче стиснул зубы, зная, что сейчас видит визирь и что последует за долгим взглядом, щекочущим и ядовитым, как бег лапок паука по беззащитной коже. 

— Твой будущий супруг оценит всё, что я делаю сейчас, — произнёс Джафар. Палец прошёлся по ямкам на пояснице, поправил тяжело звякнувший пояс, заставил тяжёлой дрожью отозваться бубенцы, привешенные к мошонке и раздражавшие её на каждом шаге и почти каждом движении. Джафар говорил, что это требуется для того, чтобы сделать походку плавной и соблазнительной, но Юсуф не верил. Это было нужно только чтобы измучить его и добиться покорности. — Он будет доволен тобой… и мной, твоим воспитателем.

— Палачом, — выдохнул Юсуф. Джафар всё гладил его по заду, точно пытаясь разгладить следы жгучей розги, и прикосновения сами по себе не причиняли боли, но несли её — глубокую, тайную, постыдную, мучившую хуже язвы и бича. Новое прикосновение затронуло выступающую часть игрушки, заставив почти выкрикнуть, — Насильником!

— Лжецов покарает Аллах, — произнёс Джафар без всякого гнева — даже, кажется, с улыбкой. И не видя её, Юсуф хотел разбить её кулаком. Велеть сварить колдуна в кипящем масле с ослиной мочой, содрать кожу с черепа и поставить в нишу — пусть улыбается там. Тяжёлая рука скользнула ему между ног, и дыхание невольно прервалось, а пламя, мучившее тело, полыхнуло с новой силой. — Но я не в обиде. Юность редко бывает благодарна и почти никогда — мудра…

— Ты… сволочь… сын ослицы и шайтана… 

Он сжался что было сил, но жёсткие пальцы скользнули глубже, потянули за кольцо, приделанное к игрушке, ещё мгновение — и та выскользнула, медленно и безболезненно, подарив минутное облегчение пустоты. Глухо стукнуло отложенное, пальцы вернулись, скользя внутрь, смоченные маслом, заново проложили себе путь в самую глубину, где достаточно было только потереть — и, точно джинн из лампы…

— Н-нет… 

Голос слабел, и Юсуф ненавидел всё сущее, себя самого и, кажется, даже Аллаха — за то, что допустил, чтобы он, сын славного отца, дёргал задом и подвывал, умоляя о снисхождении. Джафар всё тёр и тёр найденное местечко, тяжесть в отвисших яйцах сделалась невыносимой, бубенцы на них звенели всё чаще, а стиснутый тесным кольцом член истекал влагой, пятная расшитое покрывало.

— Позволь себе, — шепнул Джафар голосом, в котором не осталось почти ничего человеческого. Голос шайтана, ифрита, Иблиса, вечно голодного демона пустынь — вот каким он был; он шелестел, как зыбучий песок, втекал в уши, в распахнутый рот, заполнял грудь и иссушал душу, принуждая сдаться, захлебнуться им. — Позволь себе, глупый маленький принц, ведь я беру твоё семя силой, разве не так ты думаешь? Нет на тебе греха, весь мой… как и ты, дерзкий, шёлковый…

Мгновенно, как из развернувшегося свитка, вспомнилось всё: как Джафар, стоя за его плечом, говорил с послами далёких стран и враждебного края Ханти, как он сам, одетый как подобает мужчине и наследнику, а не наложнице, выслушивал суть просьб и претензий, и как Джафар, умело играя словами, в который раз выкрутил всё так, что самым разумным решением оказалось его собственное, высказанное чужими устами. Как жестоко давила туго загнанная в глубину тела игрушка — длинный золотой отросток самой похабной формы, украшенный завитками, только увеличивавшими мучение. Как в одну из бесконечных минут от желания, не находящего выхода, стало чернеть в глазах, и Джафар, извинившись за его телесную слабость — «мальчик ещё так молод, и девятнадцати нет!» — выпроводил всех, наклонился над ним и велел собраться, а когда Юсуф плюнул ему в лицо…

Память истончилась, как ткань над огнём, взялась чернотой и исчезла, оставив только жар. Тот охватил ягодицы и бёдра, будто ещё один пояс, растёкся под кожей, ударил в член, беспомощно упиравшийся в неуступчивый золотой футляр, потёк редкими скользкими каплями, мучительно-сладкими, прожигающими путь наружу. Наслаждение тянулось, длинное, как низка жемчужин по ране, и каждая капля семени невыносимо медленно выскальзывала из тела.

Как всегда после этого, Юсуф дрожал, точно в ознобе, и несколько кратчайших мгновений любил Джафара, как жертва любит палача, отнявшего от тела острый крюк: невольно, страшно, неумолимо. Упав на живот, он хватал воздух глоток за глотком, чувствуя только освобождение и ничего больше; сухая старческая рука гладила его по спине, как дикое, только что покорившееся плети и узде животное, и не было бы мгновения слаще, если бы…

Если бы Аллах не создал его — человеком. 

Джафар молча поднялся, отошёл и вернулся с кувшином освежающего питья. Налил в простую чашку, из которой всегда пил сам и которая, поговаривали, была зачарована так, что даже страшный яд превращала в чистое вино, отпил сам и напоил Юсуфа. Тот, оживая, принялся отворачиваться от глиняного края уже после нескольких глотков, и Джафар силой влил остаток, сел рядом и сказал неожиданно устало:

— Порой я сожалею о том, что вообще ввязался в это дело. Оно, возможно, безнадёжно.

— Да, — сиплым от ненависти к нему и себе голосом ответил Юсуф, — сожалеть тебе придётся, иблисова тварь. За моего отца и за меня, за всё зло…

Он закашлялся: вино оказалось крепким и всё-таки обожгло рот. Ещё сильнее жгло унижение: сколько раз клялся себе, что устоит, не будет подаваться под жёсткие пальцы, и всё равно, каждый раз…

— Ты велишь сварить меня в кипящем масле и ослиной моче, — кивнул Джафар. — Я знаю, мальчик. Эта твоя мечта написана на лбу огромными буквами, но сбыться ей вряд ли суждено: я умру раньше. Я стар, а твоё глупое упорство здоровья не добавляет.

Юсуф презрительно хмыкнул.

— Думаешь, разжалоблюсь? И не мечтай. Ты украл у меня всё, сделал размалёванной шлюхой на троне, я и жив только потому, что нужен для твоего проклятого колдовства, я не знаю, как Аллах ещё терпит тебя на земле — а ты думаешь, пары слов о том, как ты стар и немощен, хватит мне, чтобы покориться? 

Он выплюнул это, как яд, и сказал бы ещё многое, но выражение лица Джафара его остановило, и не обещанием скорой порки за дерзость. Просто было в нём что-то такое, что пугало больше, чем розги и даже больше, чем возбуждающий настой, которым Джафар однажды, озлившись, напоил его и оставил корчиться в путах, пока солнце не взошло трижды… что-то тёмное и одновременно горящее, на мгновение осветившее резкий рисунок морщин изнутри, как огонь освещает лампу, и тут же погасшее. 

— Нет, — со вздохом сказал Джафар, поднимаясь. Колени его скрипнули, как старый деревянный ворот над колодцем. — Нет, не думаю, мальчик.

Он пошёл из спальни, шелестя полами одеяния по мозаике плиток, и Юсуф перевёл дыхание, зная, что вскоре придут слуги, покорные и запуганные до немоты, развяжут его, отведут в купальни, запрут в спальнях, как девицу на выданье, и несколько часов он будет принадлежать лишь себе, хотя бы во сне улетит туда, где не будет никакого Джафара, и даже тень его истает, как всякий мрак на свету. Хотя бы сон, милосердная ласка Аллаха, вознесёт его из жалкого положения и грязи в день, когда отец, живой и могучий Айюб Ал-Дин, со смехом перехватил поводья его коня и покачал головой при виде меча, слишком большого для детской руки, зато хорошо наточенного.

Зелёные ленты вились над копьями войска, длинные языки стягов лизали прозрачное весеннее небо, битва Долины Ирисов ещё не началась и не закончилась так ужасно, чёрные пески ещё не выплеснулись из треснувшей корки земли, и отец, улыбаясь, звал слугу, чтобы тот вернул сведённого в суматохе коня в конюшню, а его, Юсуфа — к наставникам и учителям.

Глотая злые слёзы, Юсуф топнул ногой и вырвался из мягких рук подоспевшего евнуха, заправлявшего женской половиной. Тогда евнухов ещё было по пальцам перечесть: они редко покидали тайную часть дворца, а уж к Юсуфу и его братьям подходили и вовсе только по приказу, зная, что общество кастратов считается дурной приметой.

— Я могу драться! И хочу! Господин мой отец, позвольте!

Золотая насечка на панцире отца горела, как чешуя дракона, его руки были крепкими, дыхание — ясным и чистым. Ничего общего с тем изрубленным, дочерна сожжённым обрубком, со свистом дышавшим через рану в боку, который привезли назад вечером следующего дня. Он улыбнулся, и эта улыбка врезалась в Юсуфа навсегда. Даже сейчас от неё делалось больно под сердцем.

— Побереги силы, сынок, тебе ещё править царством Шираз после того, как я состарюсь и умру, а уж песчаных демонов тебе достанется — устанешь и соскучишься рубить.

— Я хочу сейчас! Отец!

Отец покачал головой. Из-за шатра, который поспешно сворачивали проворные слуги, выступил длинный тощий человек в чёрном одеянии колдуна; Юсуф тогда видел его только мельком, поглощённый обидой, и, глупый десятилетка, не обратил на Джафара почти никакого внимания.

Зря.

— Нетерпение — не доблесть, а слабость воина, — наставительно сказал отец и, сжалившись, добавил, — я привезу тебе песчаного демона. Маленького, но злого. Ты посадишь его на цепь и будешь учиться драться. Ну же, сын, будь благоразумен.

Юсуф открыл рот, чтобы взмолиться, но десять лет — не год, и он уже умел понимать, когда просить бесполезно, даже у родного отца. Особенно у родного отца, крутым нравом и твёрдой рукой известного далеко за пределами Шираза.

Мечтающего однажды уничтожить этот предел и сделать свою империю — безграничной.

Вместо маленького песчаного демона, злющего и кусачего, пускающего с языка искры и бьющего кожистыми крыльями в тщетных попытках взлететь, в голубую тень башен привезли всё, что осталось от отца, и даже этот страдающий полумертвец не смог долго удерживать в себе могучий, но разбитый страшным поражением дух.

Оставаясь один, Юсуф раз за разом, подобно искусному рассказчику, творил свой сон тысячей разных способов. Он уговаривал отца взять себя с собой, поражал мечом бесчисленные орды песчаных демонов, убивал Джафара, в последний и самый страшный миг битвы предавшего господина, изобретал бесчисленные пути спасения — и каждую ночь жил, дыша обречённой надеждой, только чтобы постылое утро, сочась сквозь дырочки решётки, украло и её.

Этой ночью всё случилось иначе, и Юсуф, всё ещё чувствуя себя безупречно гладким камнем, провёл по груди, точно вздумав проверить, бьётся ли ещё сердце. Золотые львиные морды, пронзившие соски, крепче сжали клыки, но и эта привычно-сладкая боль прошла почти незамеченной. Невидимые слуги тут же отвели его руку прочь от тела — точно ветер подул, — и кувшин для омовения сам собою подплыл по воздуху, наклонился, проливая прозрачную струю. Вспорхнула вверх губка из расписного таза, прошлась по коже, оставляя запах роз, и Юсуф, обычно ненавидевший колдовство во всех его проявлениях, сам подставил спину.

Всё было иначе. Будь он на месте Джафара — хотя Аллах упаси от подобного! — и уже торопился бы, подбирая полы одежд, творить колдовство, противное небесам, но…

Но демон песчаной пустыни сказал правду: никто, кажется, не замечал перемены. Даже сам Джафар, к которому Юсуфа привели после завтрака, оглядел его придирчиво, но не сказал ни слова — а сам Юсуф даже не замер привычно ,под этим оскорбительным взглядом, что лучше подошёл бы заводчику коней при виде племенной кобылы, а только опустил подведённые сурьмой глаза — и только сейчас, к собственному изумлению, вспомнил ещё одну часть сна.

«…то, что будет нужно, само придёт к тебе, и моё орудие само скользнёт в руку, как мужская часть — в тело. Только сделай, что должен, и я не останусь…»

Как он мог забыть о таком? Как можно забыть о том, что видел распахнутую дверь, за которой — или желанная смерть, или невозможно прекрасная свобода? Юсуф не знал и не мог думать связно. В голове его стучало только «не Джафар, не Джафар, не Джафар» — но кто тогда? Мог ли демон вязать ложь и правду одним узлом, как это свойственно людям? Что, если даже такой, как он, свиток пламени и песка, порой должен развеивать сумрак неведенья и тягость ошибки? На что ему жизнь визиря — разве оба они, чёрные творения Иблиса, не служат одному господину?

— Читай, — велел Джафар, прервав путаный бег его мыслей. Визирь писал, как всегда по утрам: калам нырял в чернильницу и оставлял на шёлковом свитке быстрые цепочки слов. Склянка с песком время от времени взмывала в воздух, присыпала написанное и возвращалась на место; в тонкой светлой струйке Юсуфу на миг почудился вчерашний смерч, уменьшенный, как луна в перевёрнутом телескопе, но он не дрогнул и не сказал ничего, только развернул свиток, который всё никак не мог дочитать — слишком злился на написанное в нём. 

— …окружили светлый Шираз, подобно стае саранчи или чёрному мору. Не было спасения ни в оружии, ни в молитвах, но благородный Абу ибн Саид, пришедший из далёкой земли Бардук, возглавил войско отважных, чистых сердцем и душой преданных Аллаху великому, единому, сущему на небесах…

Слова текли ручейком по камешкам, и, как в любом ручье, среди них попадались острые. Скажем — откуда взялась и куда пропала со всех карт далёкая земля Бардук? Да и была ли она вообще — или правы те безбожные, что шептались, будто и далёкий предок Айюба не имел в жилах ни капли благородной крови, а всю свою жизнь зарабатывал кожевенным делом? 

Будучи парнем неглупым, даром что вспыльчивым, Юсуф свои догадки держал при себе. Только с каждой строкой всё больше злился на ни в чём не повинный свиток, как безнадёжно больной злится на лекарство, от которого нет ни помощи, ни облегчения.

— …в долине между гор, прозванной долиной Ирисов, встретились они с врагом и нанесли столько ударов, сколько песчинок на берегу моря и листьев в лесах острова Такваан, однако не могли склонить победу на свою сторону. Тогда колдун, имени которого…

Джафар. Юсуф ни дня в том не сомневался. Правда, первая битва в долине Ирисов свершилась без малого пять столетий тому назад, но говорят же, что джинны могут ждать своего часа и тысячу лет, так отчего колдуну не жить долго? Менять истончившуюся от времени кожу на новую, подобно змее? Вползать в привычную нору, пропитанное ядом логово и жить там, напитываясь злобой, пока слабость или жадность нового правителя не призовёт к себе, как дудка заклинателя — кобру?

— …обещал жизнь седьмого потомка Айюба за благополучие царства Шираз, а его тело и душу — в полное владение демона пустынь, и поднявшийся, как вода, песок поглотил целое воинство, оставив 

Тут взгляд Джафара покинул свиток, словно визирь прочёл мысли Юсуфа с той же лёгкостью, с какой мудрец-звездочёт читает в небесных знаках обещание будущей судьбы.

— …не смог найти даже автор этих строк, да продлит его ничтожную жизнь Аллах великий, милостивый…

— Довольно, — обронил Джафар. — Поднимись и подойди ко мне.

С самого начала его позора Юсуфу было предписано сидеть у ног Джафара, как наложнику. Когда он отшвыривал затканную узорами подушку и вскакивал, Джафар хмурился, и невидимые слуги широкими ладонями возвращали его на место, принуждая держаться на месте. Однажды, униженный и рассерженный этим беззаконием, Юсуф разразился площадной бранью — откуда только и взялись слова, слишком грязные для его рта и всё-таки недостаточно отвратительные для Джафара. Тот выслушал, не меняясь в лице, а потом велел принести трон, подобающий правителю. Юсуф знал, что ничем хорошим ему это не обернётся, и оказался прав: из самой середины сиденья, крытого бархатом, поднимался искусственный мужской орган изрядных размеров.

— Садись, — велел тогда Джафар, и Юсуфа, как он ни сопротивлялся, усадили прямиком на вздыбленное орудие, достававшее так глубоко, что трудно было дышать. Стоило попытаться двинуться — боль простреливала до самого затылка, а неподвижность располагала к мыслям о позоре, и потому мучила ещё больше. 

— Повернись, — приказал Джафар. Его взгляд ощупывал Юсуфа, подозрительный и тяжёлый, от заплетённых в косы волос до босых ног, расписанных хной. Сердце невольно замерло, как замирало всегда, но как с гладкого камня, не намочив, соскальзывает вода, так и это недоброе внимание не нашло ни трещины, ни зацепки. — Распусти шальвары.

К собственному удивлению, Юсуф расстегнул тяжёлый пояс, украшенный жемчужными кистями, и позволил лёгкой ткани упасть, проскользнув по ногам. Мелькнула мысль, что этой покорностью он возбуждает ещё больше подозрений, но тут же и умерла, сражённая тайным торжеством: уДжафара больше не было власти над ним. Всё, что ему осталось — тело, да и телу было почти всё равно.

— Ты что-то слишком покорен, сын Айюба, — почти угрожающе заметил Джафар, — повернись. 

Юсуф повернулся, не чувствуя ничего — ни стыда, ни злобы. Джафар толкнул его в поясницу, принуждая согнуться в поклоне, и он уперся ладонями в колени и стоял так, глядя на плитки пола, всё время, что морщинистые руки старика разводили его ягодицы, сухой жёсткий палец касался натруженного ночью входа, дивным образом обрётшего прежнюю тугость, а ладонь, сжимаясь вокруг мошонки, щупала её, как хозяйка щупает курицу с яйцом.

— Ни криков, ни злости — право, я тебя не узнаю, — проговорил Джафар, не найдя ничего, к чему мог бы придраться. — Одевайся.

Опустив веки, отяжелевшие от сурьмы и золотого притирания, Юсуф оделся. Джафар не спускал с него глаз, а потом, поразив сверх всякой меры, произнёс:

— Я ждал этого дня так долго, что и верится с трудом. Впрочем, каждый ювелир знает, что самые чистые рубины труднее всего принимают резец; видно, и ты из такой породы.

Против воли Юсуф вспомнил, как, боясь вдохнуть слишком глубоко, принимал в себя демона пустыни, назвавшегося его супругом, и улыбнулся так, как учили — чуть подняв уголки губ, показывая тайную прелесть накрашенного рта.

— Если думаешь, что лживой покорностью выторгуешь себе послабления — забудь об этом. 

Юсуф поклонился, по-прежнему не говоря ни слова и понимая, что ещё накануне взвился бы, как конь под плетью, но что сейчас Джафар нарочно пытается пробудить к жизни его ярость. Любое притворство имеет пределы, вот только Юсуф не притворялся: пламя, которое демон одолжил у него, больше не терзало душу, его сменил холодный расчёт.

Конечно, Джафар его хотел. Ну конечно же. Да, он был стар и отвратителен собой, а его нутро давным-давно дочерна выгнило от яда и волшбы, но всё-таки он был мужчиной. Без малого десять лет он видел Юсуфа нагим, раскрытым, беспомощным, упрямым, закованным то в золото, то в колодки; десять лет он пытался лепить из него покорного невольника для будущего брака — и всё это время ни разу не касался его своим мужским орудием. Можно ли удивляться тому, что, добившись, наконец, своего, он сам окажется беззащитен?

— Не послаблений, — выдохнул он, и неожиданно для себя самого опустился на колени перед Джафаром, ткнулся лбом в простое чёрное одеяние, знакомое всему царству Шираз. Джафар вздрогнул, тугая мужская плоть на миг прижалась к щеке Юсуфа сквозь ткань, и он потянулся к ней, стремясь потереться лицом, продлить прикосновение и сделать его невыносимо желанным. — Ты отдашь меня демону, о беспощадный визирь, в том нет никаких сомнений, а тот разорвёт меня на части, и всё это, — он тряхнул звонкими браслетами, обвёл себя по груди и бёдрам, поймал остановившийся жадный взгляд Джафара, — всё это сгорит или пропадёт в страшной пасти, а я… я так и не узнаю ничего, кроме воздержания и боли. Никогда.

Невыносимая тишина наступила после этих слов, и разбил её едва слышный шорох: Джафар поднял руку, чёрный широкий рукав соскользнул, собрался складками у локтя. Сухая ладонь со смазанным следом чернил поднялась над головой Юсуфа, и он, не открывая глаз, видел её: как блестит ободок кольца, как пальцы подрагивают, и судорога неуверенности, немыслимая для колдуна, проходит от запястья через линию жизни. 

Ударит? Коснётся с невозможной для старой чёрной кобры лаской? Схватит за косы, перевитые жемчужными нитями, и примется трепать, как нерадивую служанку? Минута тянулась, как шёлковая нить с узелками над каждым ударом сердца, и к её исходу Юсуф уже почти решил, что всё бесполезно, что подозрительность и яд окажутся сильнее настоявшейся похоти, но Джафар хрипло выдохнул, а его рука, подобно атакующей змее, нырнула Юсуфу в волосы.

— Нам нельзя, — одновременно с этим выговорил Джафар. — Слышишь, шёлковый мальчик? 

Юсуф кивнул, не сопротивляясь, и этим движением снова провёл по торчащему под тканью орудию. Длинное. Интересно, каким Джафар был в молодости, да и была ли она, эта молодость? Может быть, змеи вроде него выползают из яйца уже старыми? Впрочем, всё равно, пока длинный и твёрдый, как древко копья, член так близко, что Юсуф мог бы коснуться его губами.

— Ты ведь… должен проверить, — прошелестел он, чувствуя, как мужское древко у его лица каменеет, точно от взгляда страшного зверя, живущего в далёкой земле и обращающего всё, на что падает его взгляд, в бездушный камень. — Чему меня научили. Достаточно ли я сладок — вдруг нет? Что тогда он сделает с тобой, великий визирь?

Джафар стиснул его косы так, что болью обожгло затылок; другой рукой он вцепился в полу своего одеяния и потянул его вверх, обнажая сухие старые ноги, на удивление крепкие, и то, что торчало, прижавшись к животу и блестя каплей влаги на багровом навершии, тоже было крепким. Но тут и удивляться не приходилось: сколько раз Юсуф подмечал, как у визиря глаза затягивает маслянистой плёнкой! Сколько раз руки, морщинистые, как черепашья шея, трогали его в таких местах, что и назвать впрямую — харам!

Смотреть вблизи на мужские части было… странно. Как на змею или кусок кровавого мяса, слишком близко придвинутый к телу: и дух захватывает, и глаз не отвести, и брезгуешь невольно.

Юсуф закрыл глаза, морщась от боли в натянутой коже, слепо потянулся вперёд. Почувствовал, как слезинка, выступившая от напряжения, покатилась по щеке, оставила тёплый след, и тут же в губы, подрисованные карминной краской, толкнулась в губы, обожгла почти так же, как запретная ночная ласка. Только на вкус Джафар был другим: застарелый мускус, так давно копившийся в сосуде тела, что из аромата сделался почти зловонием, и горечь тысячи трав, за многие десятилетия пропитавшая кожу. 

— Маль…чишка… — Джафар отпустил его затылок, мгновенно перехватил за подбородок, нажал, принуждая открыть рот. Юсуф и без того готов был взять то, что ему не предлагали даже — вталкивали. — Шёл…ковый!

Тут и пригодились долгие часы, когда он лежал, как связанный раб, мог пить только из фарфорового сосуда, вылепленного по форме мужской части и добывал воду, по капле сочившуюся из узкого отверстия. Чем глубже в горле была эта странная посуда, тем быстрее текла вода, и Юсуф приучал себя не давиться, перебирать губами и языком, прижимая скользкий фарфор к нёбу и ловя каждую скудную струйку, как драгоценное сокровище. Ради удовольствия будущего господина — так ему говорили, а теперь оказалось, что мучительная наука пошла впрок; больше того, с живой плотью было гораздо проще: она не пыталась выскользнуть, не так оттягивала челюсть, Джафар своими напористыми толчками пытался вставить её как можно глубже, и всего дела Юсуфу было — размеренно дышать и шевелить языком, увеличивая чужое наслаждение.

Сам он не испытывал и сотой доли того мучения, что терзало его раньше: ни гнев, ни стыд, ни ненависть не тревожили душу. Вкус, поначалу неприятный, смягчился, твёрдые толчки во рту были скорее приятны, чем нет, а то, как тяжело дышал Джафар, шаг за шагом приближаясь к высшему удовольствию, давало Юсуфу не ложную надежду — уверенность. 

«…сделай, что должен, и я не останусь…»

Он мог успеть. Должен был успеть. Ещё совсем немного, всего несколько минут — и его месть, ледяная и небывалая, как вода подземной реки, вырвется наружу. Лаская Джафара языком, он сжал собственную плоть, равнодушную под золотым поясом, нащупал заветную подвеску и поймал её в ладонь, чувствуя, как тонкая золотая змея разворачивается и твердеет в руке. Ещё толчок; теперь Джафар, забыв обо всём, вцепился в его косы обеими руками и насаживал головой на член, как рыбу на вертел, воздуха не хватало, и Юсуф принудил себя открыть глаза, совсем близко увидел взмокшие от пота чёрные с сединой заросли, жёсткий живот с валиками старческого жира, подобравшийся перед мгновением предельного блаженства мешочек мошонки — и, дождавшись первой солёной капли, упавшей на язык, и первой судороги, что свела бёдра и зад Джафара, ударил.

Оскаленная золотая змея мелькнула в воздухе, как живая, впилась в бледное бедро, заросшее чёрным волосом, зло и звонко зазвенела — и, не успело ещё торжество затопить Юсуфа от сердца до пят, как грозный звон сделался жалким, а змейка-кинжал, почернев, упала на мрамор пола и рассыпалась в прах.

В следующую секунду Джафар его ударил — наотмашь, страшно. Кармин губ брызнул вокруг, пятная одежду, крупные рубины упали на пол, разлетаясь круглыми каплями, но Юсуф почти не видел этого и не чувствовал боли, только короткое обиженное удивление: как так, почему?

Он пришёл в себя от тряски и тошноты. Что-то давило на живот, цокали копыта, время от времени слышался резкий возглас, подгоняющий коня. Голова болела и кружилась нестерпимо: падая, Юсуф едва не размозжил себе череп, — но хуже всего был мешок, в который его зашили.

Первая и самая жуткая мысль была о колодце, но ради того, чтобы швырнуть его, беспомощного, в воду, не было нужды везти куда-то. А его именно везли, перебросив через луку седла, и лошадь шла тяжело — видимо, в гору. 

Вторая была о рабстве, и Юсуф, привычно испугавшись её, довольно скоро сообразил, что и в этом случае бояться нечего: разве он уже не был рабом?

Во рту стоял омерзительный вкус чужого семени и крови, засохшая кровь в носу мешала дышать, и мучила жажда, вечный спутник боли. Юсуф попытался хотя бы повернуться так, чтобы седло не так давило под рёбра, и сверху послышалось:

— Господин визирь, господин визирь! 

Как? И Джафар здесь? Он не продал Юсуфа каким-нибудь жутким разбойникам, живущим в пещере?

— Держи его крепко и не выпускай, — ответил Джафар. Голос у него был словно бы чужой, одолженный. Юсуф слышал такой однажды: так его старший брат, погибший в тщетной попытке вернуть себе трон отца, кричал на своё скудное войско. Когда надежды не остаётся, а потеря слишком велика, человеку трудно бороться с искушением погубить и ту малость, которую он всё ещё держит в руках — и разве сам Юсуф не был тому примером? Может быть, и Джафар тоже?

Но куда же его везут, зачем? Почему не убили сразу?

Лошадь шла всё тяжелей, и в мешке было нечем дышать от запаха пота. Потом сквозь ткань пробилось холодное чистое дуновение, быстрыми муравьями проползло по ногам и пропало. Тряска переменилась, из тяжёлого шага превратившись почти в рысь, и голос Джафара прозвучал снова:

— Медленней, ты, грязный сын собаки! 

Юсуф пытался нащупать хотя бы шпильку, хотя бы острый край подвески, что угодно, что могло сойти за оружие, но связанные руки не дали ему и шанса. Путь, наконец, кончился, мешок стянули с седла, швырнули на мягкое — и в эту секунду, чувствуя, как под бедром и локтем осыпается неверная плоть земли, Юсуф понял. 

— Нет, — прошептал он. Теперь даже колодец казался благословением. — Нет…

Нож свистнул над головой, распарывая мешок, и обжигающий воздух пустыни ударил в лицо гораздо больнее жёсткой ладони. Человек, выпутавший Юсуфа из мешка, отступил назад, его рябое лицо с рабским тавром на лбу тут же приобрело выражение, знакомое каждому, кто хоть раз имел дело с рабами.

«Не моё дело, — точно говорила эта враз поскучневшая и отупевшая физиономия, покрытая оспинами. — Не моё это дело, а дело благородных мужей, мне же, несчастному, и рядом стоять опасно».

Джафар, кажется, был того же мнения. Подошёл к рабу, отобрал нож и кивнул на рощицу чахлых обрубков, тянувших к небесам опалённые ветви шагах в двухстах.

— Жди там. 

На месте раба Юсуф схватил бы лошадь, ударил бы пятками по бокам и гнал, пока не сдохнет, роняя кровавую пену с губ, лишь бы унесла подальше отсюда. В рабах у Джафара нехватки не было никогда, а свои дела он предпочитает обделывать в тайне, тем более такие — и, значит, долго рябому не прожить.

Впрочем, раздавать советы он не спешил. Зато огляделся и с окончательностью обречённого убедился: вот он и пришёл, последний день его жизни. Убить Джафара, пользуясь одолженной силой, не сумел — и, значит, демону пустынь незачем хранить его жизнь. 

В том же, что без демона никак не обойдётся, не было сомнений: Джафар уже стоял над недобро шевелящимся песком и воздевал руки, сделавшись как никогда похожим на стервятника, расправившего крылья.

Просить Юсуф не стал: уж на это гордости хватило. От его нелепой несчастливой жизни оставался тоненький ломтик, подобный истончившемуся месяцу, и этот остаток он решил потратить на беспомощную молитву Единому в небесах. Как ни противно Аллаху само его существование, полное грехов и грязи — поищи ещё другого принца с такой злой судьбой, да ещё связавшегося с иблисовой тварью! — но ведь он и велик, и милосерден, и может, если сжалится, пощадить. Не самого Юсуфа, ему прощения не добиться, но хотя бы Шираз…

Шираз. Светлый, прекрасный, жаркий, раскинувшийся между чёрными песками и голубой горной грядой; Шираз, город башен и дворцов, тенистых садов и прохладных колодцев, город торговцев и мастеров, рабов и прекрасных, как пери, женщин, что прячут лица под никаб; город песен и игр на зурне, город воинов и нищих, по весне одевающийся в душистый наряд цветущих персиковых деревьев, а осенью…

Он не успел вспомнить осень Шираза: песок вокруг пришёл в движение. Песчаные реки двинулись, стремясь к общему средоточию, с сухим шорохом сдвинулись чёрные и рыжие струи, не имевшие в себе и капли воды, песчаное море зашевелилось у самых ног Джафара, и то, о чём писал давно расставшийся с жизнью хронист, встало перед глазами Юсуфа в страшной, ни с чем не сравнимой полноте.

…глубокая, как адские пропасти, населённые ифритами, и чёрная, как сам Иблис, она выпустила войско шайтанов, и каждый был полон злобы и хлестал огненным бичом всех неповоротливых, так что…

Он был один, и был он тот самый, ночной гость Юсуфа, подаривший ему ложное облегчение и вполне правдивую смерть, уже караулившую неподалёку. Расправляющую крылья и наточившую нож. Выступая из завертевшегося смерча, он отряхнул с плеч и головы целые потоки песка, сверкнул огненными глазами — и Юсуф перестал дышать. 

Он вспомнил.

***

Той ночью не было светлого неба, горящего стягами, и отец не склонился к нему с седла, несвершившееся не поманило близостью счастья; вместо этого завеса сна разошлась и, в поднявшемся песчаном смерче, выпустила к Юсуфу существо, которое он знал, хоть и не встречал ни разу, и уже заранее боялся.

Выше любого человека и шире в плечах, весь покрытый дочерна загорелой кожей, демон пустыни наклонился над Юсуфом, пылая глазами. Белые острые зубы блеснули в темноте, и Юсуф, не до конца проснувшись, забормотал молитву, изгоняющую духов.

— Во имя Аллаха милостивого, милосердного…

— Не поможет, — сказал демон. Кровавые рубины, вплавленные в кожу его шеи и груди, светились каждый раз, как он выдыхал воздух, горячий, как из горна. — Ты мне обещан, сам Аллах этого не изменит.

Сон был до такой степени реален, что Юсуф видел даже то, как изнутри светится пасть демона. Точно таким же багрянцем светят угли под пеплом, готовые ужалить руку, едва только примешься их ворошить. Он встряхнулся, в который раз проклял свою сбрую и закутался в покрывало, единственную свою защиту. Ни ножей, ни чего-либо острого ему не оставляли, даже шпильки в волосах, и те были предусмотрительно затуплены, так что отбиваться было нечем — разве что выломать фигурно изогнутый прут из решётки, прикрывавшей окно? 

Если только демон не сожрёт его прежде, чем он успеет хотя бы добраться до окна.

— Чего… чего тебе надо? — он поймал себя на том, что вместо страха, нормального и простительного в такой ситуации, испытывает странное возбуждение. Ничего хорошего в том, что ифрит пришёл к нему после заката, конечно, нет — но это хотя бы какая-то перемена, возможность, и любая судьба не может быть хуже той, что ему уже досталась. — Я тебе обещан? Кем? Это Джафар? Ну конечно, кому ещё, как не ему! 

Широкие дуги смоляных бровей поднялись, когда демон нахмурилсля.

— Вовсе нет, — прорычал он, поразив Юсуфа до глубины души. — Неважно, впрочем. Я пришёл бы и так, без обещания — ты так звал, что нельзя было не услышать.

— Я?! — Юсуф, на мгновение заподозривший, что сон слишком реален для сна, снова странным образом успокоился. Конечно, это было видение, насланное ему после вина, запрещённого Аллахом, никакая реальность не может быть такой причудливой. — Я — звал?!

Демон как-то враз оказался рядом, и на Юсуфа дохнуло нестерпимым жаром, а тонкие нити покрывала съёжились и задымились. Длинный тёмный язык чего-то, что походило на огонь и песок одновременно, выметнулся вперёд и слизнул ткань без следа.

— Звал, — подтвердил он, и новое прикосновение пришлось на обнажённое бедро. Юсуф вздрогнул, сжался, ожидая невыносимой боли и пузырей, вздувающихся на коже, но ничего ужасного не случилось: его словно на мгновение обнял горячий песок — и только. — Всем собой, телом и духом мечтал об избавлении — разве нет? Мы связаны клятвой, и потому я услышал и поспешил сюда.

Новое прикосновение слизнуло с щиколотки Юсуфа тяжёлый золотой браслет: лазуриты сверкнули в последний раз и испарились, как капли дождя, коснувшиеся песка.

— Что ты… — начал он и тут же сообразил, какое облегчение демон может доставить ему, если постарается. — И пояс! Пояс слижи!

Демон издал странное рычание и надвинулся на него, как самум на заплутавший караван.

— Утром всё окажется на своих местах,никто не заметитподмены, — предупредил он. Шершавый язык походя подобрал и второй ножной браслет, снял с груди злые львиные морды, прошёлся по животу, заставив Юсуфа задрожать. — И ты забудешь то, что следует забыть, и будешь помнить то, что следует помнить. 

Тяжело дыша от нахлынувшего страха, Юсуф сорвал с себя ночное одеяние, выгнул бёдра, предлагая поспешить. Самое время было появиться невидимым слугам Джафара, безжалостными прозрачными руками придавить его к ложу, отнять последние крохи свободы, но они не пришли — песчаный вихрь, как видно, разбросал и рассеял их, как ветер развеивает лёгкие семена цветка тлори, стоит нерадивой сборщице приоткрыть плетёный кувшин. 

Прикосновение. Ещё одно. Юсуф дрожал всем телом, чувствуя, как по коже текут раскалённыепесчаные ручьи, не причинявшие боли. Повинуясь им, исчез тяжёлый золотой пояс, сжимавший его талию и бёдра; пропало тугое кольцо с проклятыми бубенчиками и переплетение тонких нитей, окружавшее член и не позволявшее мужским частям подняться в полный рост. Зашипев, испарились выпавшие из креплений камни, по освобождённой коже впервые за долгое время прошёлся, не натолкнувшись на преграду, жаркий ветер дыхания, и Юсуф выдохнул долгий невольный стон, празднуя момент бесценной свободы.

Демон уставился на него глазами, от которых хотелось и спрятаться, и кричать, и Юсуф впервые увидел его иначе. Широкие плечи, бугры мышц на плечах и бёдрах, тёмный член, поднявшийся между бёдер, покрытая странными шрамами кожа цвета тёмного дерева, горячее дыхание безжалостной пустыни — для него, видевшего вблизи только Джафара да евнухов, близость вожделеющего мужчины была новой, неизведанной усладой.

Ну и пусть этот мужчина был демоном; Юсуф слишком изголодался. Целыми днями из него лепили того, кем он не был по праву рождения — постельную куклу, игрушку чужого наслаждения, похотливое глупое животное, не знающее радостей, кроме тех, что таятся под ночным покрывалом, — и теперь всё, чего он был лишён и всё, к чему готовился, скрипя зубами от ненависти и унижения, сошлось в одном остром безрассудном побуждении.

— Иди ко мне, — выдохнул Юсуф, не узнавая собственного голоса — такой голод звучал в нём. Думать о последствиях и о том, что он, скорее всего, не переживёт этой ночи, не получалось. — Слышишь, иблисов сын? Иди ко мне и сделай, что собирался. 

Демон сощурился и последним быстрым движением языка слизнул с шеи Юсуфа тяжёлый наборной ошейник.

— А сейчас? — пророкотал он, нависая и трогая Юсуфа множеством тонких песчаных струек, быстрых, как пальцы вора, и таких же невесомых. — Я слышал, что мне обещано величайшее сокровище Шираза, но не думал, что оно — ты — спишь и видишь, как бы поскорее упасть мне в руки.

Руки у него были огромные и когтистые; Юсуф только глянул на них и зажмурился, представив, как легко они могут разорвать его на части. Отчего-то мысль не только пугала, но и манила, как может звать только смертельная опасность.

Неодолимо.

— Я сплю, — хрипло подтвердил Юсуф и сам протянул к демону руки. — Сплю — и вижу. Меня столько лет учили доставлять наслаждение, что хотя бы раз я хочу получить его сам… если в этом занятии оно вправду бывает. 

Демон усмехнулся, и его острые зубы подсветило внутренним огнём. 

— Бывает, — пообещал он, и Юсуфа накрыло жаром с ног до головы. Чёрный и густой, как вар, он плыл волнами, ласкал открытый в крике рот, длинными пальцами касался бёдер и груди, заглаживал всё, что Юсуф знал о себе и рисовал новый узор, не похожий ни на что знакомое. Юсуф ждал боли — и не получал её; он ждал отчаяния, унижения и грязи, но демон только ласкал его, укрывая собой, как ночь укрывает уставшую за день землю, и ночными пахучими цветами в Юсуфе расцветало запертое до сих пор желание. 

— Сильнее, — просил он, подаваясь навстречу. — Сильнее, ещё!

Большие ладони мяли его, как глину, жаркая пасть вдыхала в него новое, незнакомое, ни с чем не сравнимое, щекочущей лаской по коже пробегали языки пустыни. Извиваясь и задыхаясь от нахлынувшей жажды, Юсуф раскрыл бёдра, обхватил ими демона и услышал, как тот тихо рыкнул:

— Так звал…

Неправда, он и не думал о подобном… но ведь на самом деле думал, мечтал, прятал от себя эти мечты, как воришка — украденный кошель, и вот теперь, наконец…

— Мне… говорили, — сумел выговорить Юсуф, торопливо ловя удовольствие и чувствуя, как оно отзывается в спине и паху, требуя прогнуться и потереться, а ещё — огладить, попробовать на ощупь каждый светлый шрам на тёмной коже, — что для ифрита нет ничего слаще… о-о-о-ах… невинности и… чистоты. Не знаю, насколько я чист, но…

Демон лизнул его, проведя широкую полосу от ямки под горлом до самого паха, где не было ни единого волоска: всё, что вырастало, тут же выщипывали безжалостные руки евнухов. 

— Мне подходит, — заверил он. — Вы, правоверные, всё судите по себе. Кому нужна глупая невинность, если ты так сладок и распалён? Твой огонь, вот что зовёт и тянет, и нет ничего дороже и приятнее.

Юсуф забросил руки на толстую обжигающую шею и потянул демона к себе.

— Поделись со мной своим, — прошептал он. — Даже если это меня убьёт — всё равно. 

Член, тугой и длинный, весь перевитый венами, мазнул его по бедру, заставив на мгновение представить, каково будет принять его внутрь и зажмуриться. 

— Не убьёт, — серьёзно сказал демон, и когтистая рука прошлась по члену Юсуфа, оставив пылающий сладостью след. — Я ведь тебе снюсь.

Юсуф не стал даже пытаться возражать — что толку было тратить воздух на пустые разговоры? Демон говорил правду: наяву он не смог бы принять такое орудие так легко, как бы его ни учили и ни готовили. Зато во сне оно скользнуло в скрытые врата тела так легко, словно сам Аллах создал Юсуфа для этого занятия, а ифрита — для его удовольствия. Не было ни стыдной боли, ни озноба, скользящего по хребту; Юсуфа раскрыли, как искусно сделанный замок, распахнули и наполнили, как драгоценную шкатулку для амбры и имбиря, и он не мог выговорить ни слова, но не мог и сдержать долгого стона.

— Поистине, украденное тайком бывает слаще того, что получено с боем, — демон прошептал это словно бы всем собой, и Юсуф больше чувствовал эти слова кожей, чем слышал ушами. Сам он был занят попытками дышать: его наполнило до самых краёв, и в скудном теле не осталось места для глотка воздуха. На мгновение это удалось, но именно в этот миг плоть, заполнившая его, сдвинулась, и воздух выскользнул наружу из раскрытых губ и смешался с жарким дыханием пустыни. 

— Сжаль…ся.

Он и сам не слышал своего голоса, но ифрит уловил его и потянул свой меч наружу, позволив Юсуфу со всхлипом втянуть раскалившийся воздух. Дышать он, кажется, разучился, но его грех понял и это, вонзился снова — и новый стон выскользнул наружу. 

— Тесно, — прошептал демон; это был шёпот бури, заметающей песком города и царства, шёпот разъярённого жаркого ветра, смирившего свой гнев на краткое мгновение, шёпот острой стали, покидающей узорчатые ножны, и далёкого моря, что, говорят, обтачивает и покоряет терпением всё, что принимает в себя. Если правда, то Юсуф сейчас был таким морем, влитым в слабую людскую плоть. — Тебя учили… для меня?

Юсуф кивнул и крепче вцепился в могучую шею. Длинные космы щекотали запястья, пахли дымом и сброшенной змеиной шкуркой, так и хотелось стиснуть их в горстях и натянуть, как поводья. 

— Ещё, — выдохнул он, и горячий живой меч скользнул снова, остро, как в ране, и сладко, как в горле врага. В теле всё дрожало, рассыпалось дробным жемчугом. — Ах, ещё…

— Горячий, — прошептал демон, щуря глаза. Яркие полумесяцы пламени под веками были как пара клинков, резавших Юсуфа заживо. — Обещанная радость, о светлая жемчужина моей руки…

Юсуф зажмурился и обхватил его ногами, скрестив лодыжки за широкой спиной. 

— Быстрее, — только и сказал он. — Я выдержу.

Он и вправду выдержал гораздо дольше, чем мог бы ожидать от собственного слабого тела, полжизни пробывшего в тени тайной половины дворца, в цепях, в воздержании, и принялся кричать только после того, как демон, измотав его частыми ударами своего меча, жёсткой шершавой ладонью сжал испускающий обильные капли член и не позволил кончить, пока сам не испустил семя. Обжигающее, оно заполнило Юсуфа, как кипящее масло заполняет кувшин, и долго ещё двигалось и дрожало внутри, остывая.

Значит, вот какая она была — любовь-харам, любовь-наказание, любовь, запретная и постыдная в глазах Аллаха. Бездумно перебирая рассыпавшиеся космы тяжёлых волос, Юсуф пытался отыскать в себе страх, стыд, раскаяние — и не мог. Удивлённая тишина поселилась в нём тихим горным озером, а когда отступила на полшага, оказалось — демон гладит его по разметавшимся волосам, перебирает их, пропуская сквозь когти.

— Отпусти, — тихо попросил Юсуф, не торопясь вырываться. — На что я тебе сдался, теперь-то?

Демон тихо зарычал и опять полез целоваться.

— Пусти, — повторил Юсуф. — Моё пламя и так уже твоё, да и зачем ифриту связывать судьбу с человеком? Джафар тебе посулил помощь в разрушении? Обещал дать за мной пару сотен беспомощных душ? Что ещё?

— Не Джафар.

Отяжелевшие было ресницы взметнулись парой встревоженных бабочек, но демон встретил его взгляд, не смутившись своей очевидной ложью — да и разве умеют демоны смущаться? Им соврать — что разбойнику караван ограбить: только больше почёта. 

— Ты можешь и не врать, — стараясь не допускать в голос злости, напомнил Юсуф. — Я всё равно ничего не могу поделать с тем, что он мне приготовил. Судьбу пишут каламом, что зажат в самой могучей из рук, и если Аллах решил так…

— Можешь, — так же коротко возразил демон. В ту же секунду что-то прохладное скользнуло по бедру Юсуфа, быстрой ящеркой свернулось в ладони. — Будь мужчиной, и то, что будет нужно, само придёт к тебе, моё орудие само скользнёт в руку, как мужская часть — в тело. Только сделай, что должен, и я не останусь в долгу. 

Прохладная капля в руке застыла, приняв окончательную форму, темнота надвинулась на Юсуфа изнутри и снаружи, дух покинул тело, устремившись так далеко, что не докричался бы и самый пронзительный из муэдзинов, и только жаркое движение песка по коже да горящий иблисовым огнём взгляд был с ним до самого рассвета.

***

Жаркое шершавое прикосновение — словно сотня жадных языков. От сурьмы и туши щипало глаза, в голове бил невидимый молот, а тело обнимала иссушающая пустыня. Юсуф не сразу сумел открыть глаза, а когда сумел — белое страшное солнце ударило в них.

Он был растянут на песке под обжигающим потоком света, падавшим с небес, и Джафар, тяжело опираясь на посох, стоял над ним. 

— Не подходи, — цедил он, глядя куда-то над Юсуфом. Перевёрнутое лицо вытянулось, взялось нездоровой серостью, точно пеплом припало, и впервые в жизни Юсуф видел Джафара испуганным. Впору было бы исполниться злобной радости, но не было сил; к тому же в широком рукаве визиря блеснуло, как в рыбачьей сети, быстрым серебряным блеском, и Юсуф затаил дыхание. — Ещё шаг — и я перережу ему глотку!

Юсуф зажмурился, ожидая рычания в ответ.

— Что это изменит? — неожиданно трезво поинтересовался демон. — Азраил отсечёт его душу, но не сможет её забрать. Я — смогу.

— Душу! — у Джафара только что пена не выступила на губах, как у злого пса. –На что тебе его душа, лживый чёрный пёс? Толковать священные суры? 

— Одну из них, называемую Аль-Ихляс, не мешало бы обсудить, — мрачно сказал демон, и его большая тень упала на Юсуфа, прикрыв от злого солнца. Показалось, будто эта тень погладила Юсуфа по щеке — или это песок, готовый расступиться под ним и поглотить, как однажды уже поглотил огромное воинство, на мгновение подарил его прощальной лаской? — Нам с тобой есть о чём поговорить — вот хотя бы о том, как Аллах аль-Хакам, Судья, решил наказывать лжецов и предателей.

Брови Джафара взлетели вверх, и он на мгновение замер, пытаясь понять услышанное. Тут же спохватился, бросил быстрый злобный взгляд на Юсуфа, лежавшего у его ног, выпустил быструю рыбку кинжала из рукава.

— Послушай, визирь, не совершай непоправимого, — быстро сказал демон, и Юсуф снова поразился тому, как тот говорил — рассудительно, как человек, знающий имена двенадцати имамов, толкования сур и законы, по которым Аллах Всеблагой велел двигаться миру. — Ты хотел моей помощи, и вот я здесь. Я хочу то, что есть у тебя… пока что. Отчего бы нам не договориться?

Оттого, — чуть не крикнул Юсуф, — что он обманет тебя, если уже не обманул. Он никогда меня не отпустит, никогда, он хуже репья и вцепившейся пиявки, и ты слеп, демон пустынь, если огонь твоих глаз этого не осветил!

Он не смог выкрикнуть ничего — горло сжало ошейником; даже сейчас слуги Джафара были рядом. Прижимали его к песку, не позволяли сделать вдоха. 

— Я стар, — Джафар на мгновение сгорбил плечи, как усталый падальщик. — Дни моей жизни сочтены, и я не хочу уходить за Джабраилом, не сделав главного. Змея кусает свой хвост, ехидна пожирает детёнышей, и всё возвращается к истокам. Так и я хочу закончить то, что начато.

— Мне обещали светлую жемчужину, и вот она в твоей руке, — напомнил демон. — Сделай то, что должен, и я выполню свою частьи сберегу Шираз.

Джафар скривил рот.

— Кому, как не тебе знать, что под мёдом таится яд, а под белилами — морщины, — выговорил он и произнёс то, что заставило кровь Юсуфа замереть, а потом бегом помчаться в жилах. Копыта невидимого табуна ударили в виски изнутри. — Не я обещал наследника Шираза к браку с пустыней, и не я буду тем, кто может совершить такое дело.

— Как и не я буду тем, кто выпустит его кровь по капле, оросив пустыню, — твёрдо сказал демон. — И тебе не позволю, визирь. Попытаешься — сожру на месте.

Видно было, как дрожат паучьи старые пальцы. Потом кинжал выскользнул из них, прорезал незримую ткань воздуха и стоймя вонзился в песок у самой щеки Юсуфа.

Эта слабость разрезала верёвку молчания, сдавившую его горло, и Юсуф прошептал:

— Я знал, что в том свитке ложь. Но что в нём ни слова правды?..

— Ну почему же, — устало отозвался демон. — Битва и вправду была, пустыня и вправду грозила засыпать город. Но если бы ты послушал меня и смог убить визиря — клятву смыло бы кровью, как песок смывает водой, и мы стали бы свободны от неё, ты и я. Твоё царство это не спасло бы, но что тебе до него?

Юсуф сел, покосился на Джафара, представил на мгновение, что золотая змея всё-таки укусила бы насмерть, и покачал гудящей головой.

— Мне есть дело, — сказал он хрипло и прибавил, не узнавая собственного голоса, — дайте мне воды и снимите ошейник. Я наследник Шираза, я никуда не убегу.

***

— …и мой отец меня продал, — после долгой тишины произнёс Юсуф. Не думая ни о чём, он теребил и теребил конец косы, и жемчужины падали с низки, тонули в песке, как будто испарялась каплями драгоценная вода. — Ради блага царства. И мне никто не сказал!

— Он умирал, — просто сказал демон. — Битва была честной, он проиграл всё, а ты был всего лишь одним из сыновей. Никто не мог знать, что ты останешься единственным.

Юсуф молча посмотрел на Джафара, и тот отвёл взгляд.

— Я не мог допустить борьбы за власть, — проговорил он. — Семеро сыновей! Они разорвали бы Шираз в лоскутки, стремясь к трону. Мне нужен был один, послушный, и я был уверен, что смогу добиться покорности и выращу тебя рассудительным и усердным.

Демон презрительно хмыкнул, выражая своё отношение к подобной идее.

— Да, я ошибся, — признал Джафар. — Но кто мог предположить такое упрямство? 

Юсуф крепче стиснул кулак с пойманной струйкой песка, и она просочилась сквозь пальцы, как сквозь отверстие в часах.

— Ты знал, что я попытаюсь его убить, и сам подтолкнул меня к этому, — пробормотал он, глядя на демона. — Чтобы потом я призвал тебя снова, сделался твоим по желанию, а не по клятве, а мой край поглотила пустыня. 

— Ты бы не заметил, — без раскаяния отозвался демон. — Я дал бы тебе все наслаждения, какие есть под луной, и заставил бы забыть о горестях и унижениях. 

Юсуф опустил голову и снова зачерпнул песка в ладонь.

— Было бы хорошо сделаться твоим мужем, — прошептал он. — Но есть одно препятствие.

— Старик? — прищурился демон. — Я могу разорвать его, и колдовство не поможет, а его кольцо станет лакомством для моего языка.

— Аллах Справедливый создал меня человеком, — просто сказал Юсуф. — Я не мог согласиться с низшей долей ради облегчения — не смогу и ради наслаждений. Мой отец обещал меня тебе, так бери и делай что должен.

Джафар выдохнул короткую молитву и, поразив Юсуфа в самое сердце, встал перед ним на колени, лбом припечатав песок.

— Воистину, нет более достойного править царством Шираз, чем ты, Юсуф сын Айюба, — сказал он глухо. — Мне всё-таки удалось тебя воспитать, как я обещал — царём и господином, любящим свою землю сильнее всего на свете. Не спеши расставаться с жизнью, мальчик, она ещё пригодится и тебе, и Исфахаану, и царству Шираз, и тому, кого ты изберёшь в мужья. 

— Колдун… — начал демон угрожающе. За его спиной на мгновение развернулись широкие кожистые крылья, и ветер от них снова пошевелил застывшую было пустыню. — Если ты снова попробуешь влить яд своего коварства нам в уши…

Джафар встал, неловко наклонился, переломившись пополам, и поцеловал Юсуфа между бровей. Он не просил прощения, не спрашивал разрешения и не говорил о том, что даже самое каменное сердце может проточить насквозь чистой водой, если только дать ей достаточно времени — только выпрямился и шагнул по шевелящейся плоти пустыни навстречу Азраилу, уже занёсшему меч.

Юсуф дёрнулся было за ним, на мгновение позабыв обо всём — о ненависти, так долго питавшей его сердце, о множестве и множестве ночей, когда он лежал, теша себя мечтой о мести, о унижениях и горе, которое Джафар причинил ему, — но пустыня дрогнула, когда Джафар вонзил в неё посох, как меч, а небо почернело, стоило ему выкрикнуть первое слово заклинания. 

Демон схватил его, укрыл кожистыми крыльями, крикнул сквозь ударивший ветер:

— Не смотри! 

Но Юсуф смотрел и не мог отвести глаз от последнего урока своего визиря. Когда же последнее слово заклинания, сорвавшись в страшный булькающий хрип, сменились тишиной, а чёрное тощее тело исчезло в поднявшейся буре, он закрыл глаза и почувствовал, как по щекам текут слёзы.

— Но… почему? — только и смог сказать он. 

Демон вздохнул и крепче его обнял.

— Пустыне не нужна кровь, — сказал он, перебирая сбившиеся растрёпанные косы. — Она сама как кровь: течёт и остаётся на месте, а порой проливается наружу, принося смерть. Остановить её бег может только готовность отдать всего себя ради другого — и твоему визирю удалось. Ты свободен, а твоё царство не заметёт песками безвременья. 

Юсуф тяжело поднялся — ноги по щиколотку ушли в песок, — и поглядел туда, где совсем недавно торчали скрюченные пальцы деревьев. Разбойника давно и след простыл — можно было не сомневаться, он уже на полпути через горную гряду, и если не свернёт себе шею, то заработает пару горстей серебра, рассказывая о случившемся. Мало кто ему поверит, но новая легенда поселится в лавках и на улицах, врастёт в кожу платанов, впитается в белые камни стен и вскоре станет частью города; может быть, прокрадётся даже в свитки. Если так, то лучше бы ей обрасти подробностями понеобычнее, пусть они окутают слишком резкие черты правды, сделав историю — сказкой.

— Ты хочешь остаться со мной? — просто спросил он, пытаясь не думать о том, каких трудов будет стоить ввести песчаного демона во дворец и суметь преодолеть связанные с этим трудности. Впрочем, шептались, что ифриты умеют делаться похожими на людей, и если это правда… — Забудь о клятве, она рассыпалась в прах, и ответь мне от сердца, а не от долга.

Демон обнял его, выудил из волос последнюю жемчужную шпильку.

— Ты как вот эта штуковина, — сказал он серьёзно. — Маленькая, упрямая, драгоценная… и больно колет, если обращаться с нею непочтительно. Да, я хочу остаться с тобой. Клятва, может, и погибла, но я уже привык к тому, что ты мне обещан, и не хочу искать другого.

Юсуф вложил пальцы в широкую горячую ладонь, пробормотал:

— В конце концов, ты уничтожил мою невинность, если она, конечно, всё ещё была.

Демон задумчиво хмыкнул.

— Если позовёшь меня и сегодня ночью — я приду наяву, — сказал он. — А то и звать не придётся.

Юсуф кивнул и сделал первый шаг по осыпающейся тропинке, ведущей в сердце Шираза, город башен и минаретов, родников в мраморных чашах и резной тени деревьев, город тысячи благоуханий и множества опасностей, воинов в багряных панцирях и дервишей в лохмотьях, долгих взглядов из-под никаба и коротких ударов ножом: его город и средоточие его земли, теперь уже по праву.

За спиной Юсуфа зашипела, отступая и качаясь в своих берегах, пустыня.

Он не обернулся.


End file.
